


赫卡忒之心

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 人是否应该追逐月亮





	赫卡忒之心

他们在俄罗斯重新遇见，松开一个拥抱后西里尔一时间不知道该说什么，随便选了一个就近的话题：“你头发剪了。”

“是啊，”约翰拨了拨额上的头发，笑起来，“长头发留烦了，换个造型也好。”

其实他早就知道对方剪了短发，以前约翰也这么做过一回，但不久又把头发留长了，这次茂丘西奥直接绑上了脏辫，而且似乎短时间内不打算拆下来。即使是短发，它们看起来也是柔软健康的，第一次在网上刷到约翰短发的照片时他看了好一会儿，才看习惯这个不一样也一样的约翰。亲眼见到之后西里尔又想起来：约翰就是这样的呀。

“你现在棒极了，”他笑着说，真心实意，“罗密欧要被忘记了，所有人都会爱上你――”

“他们本来就更爱我！”约翰笑起来，看起来是真的很开心。

他们之间可以开玩笑，他们仍旧是朋友，这想法让西里尔多少安下些心来。他花了些时间重新融入班伏里奥这个角色，面对熟悉的人让这过程容易不少，一切好像又回到当年，只是确实有什么东西不一样了。

他们在寒冷国度呆的时间并不很长，不到两周便又重新启程。站在台上的最后一晚，谢幕时的一个间隙，他对上约翰的目光，这两秒的对视和之前的一切都不同，对方似乎想说什么，朝他张了张嘴，双唇轻微地翕动一下，但并没有话语吐出来，随即便变作一个意味不明的微笑。

西里尔尝试去读，但仍旧不得而知。结束后的汽车上他坐在靠窗位，上来得晚所以错过一场可能的对视，白天放了晴，现在就有一枚粗银钱币挂在空中，淌下些辉光来。他意识到自己又在看月亮，不知道什么时候养成的习惯，有些东西等你发现时，它就已经在那里了。

这件事要说开始的话得追溯到十年前，2009年的初冬，西里尔走在下班路上，握着杯用来暖手的咖啡经过街角时，正碰到约翰站在路灯下，捧着一只可颂包小口小口地咬食，看到他时停下来眨了眨眼。

“约翰？”愣了一下他朝对方打招呼，“……没吃晚饭？”

“吃了，”对方回答，吹了吹手里的面包，大概是还烫着，也没法用手撕，他吃得很小心，“又饿了。”

西里尔不知道为什么忍不住笑，约翰戴着毛线帽，卷发从帽沿跑出来，围巾层层叠叠堆在脖子上，显得脸很小，像只怕冷的小老鼠。他闻到麦芽和巧克力的味道，深色的馅料沾了一点在嘴角，他有点想伸出手给对方擦擦，还好约翰很快把它舔掉了。

可颂凉了一些，约翰就能咬下更大的一口，可能就是因为这一口，让他有些噎到（他应该多嚼几下的），皱着眉吞咽，西里尔把还没开封的咖啡递过去，对方也不客套，接过来饮了一大口，哈着白气对他说：“谢谢。”

他们并着肩一起走过剩下一段路，边走边聊，要先问他“工作累吗”，然后挑几个关于角色的细节问，再是问他怎么进入这行的，约翰就会说得越来越多，讲到高兴的时候眉飞色舞的，西里尔认真听着，想着他看起来真的比实际年龄还要小。

一直走到一个三岔路口，那儿有一个垃圾桶，约翰把咖啡杯盖子打开，将烘焙纸团成一个球，松散的声音从其中发出，往纸杯里丢进去又盖好。西里尔自然地接过，抛到一旁的垃圾桶里去。然后约翰对他说：“我要转弯了，你要往哪边走？”

“我往前走，”他回答，“那明天见？”

“明天见。”约翰朝他挥手，倒退着走了几步，再转过身朝前走去。

又站了一会儿，他才开始往回走——上一个路口他就该转弯的。西里尔抬起头时，一轮半圆形的上弦月挂在夜空里。

之后他们很容易做到了朋友，再然后是很好的朋友，挚友？还差一点儿，只要汤姆在，他们之间就总会差一点儿。

事情的变化发生在他开始演罗密欧的第二年，幕间休息时约翰不在后台，西里尔在演员出口找到了他，低着脑袋，头发乱蓬蓬的，手臂抱在胸前。

“约翰？怎么在这儿……”他走近了才发现约翰右手夹着烟，剩了半截在指间燃烧。“被人发现可不好了，尤其是粉丝的话，”他用轻快的语气开口，“你知道，年轻的女孩们可是很疯狂的……”

对方的回应是低笑了一声：“是啊。”然后抽了一口烟。

西里尔不知道该怎么做了，约翰的眼睛有些发红，声音低哑，一副情绪低落的样子，要问他怎么了他肯定回答“没事”，约翰总是这样，约翰从来都是这样。

“你该不会是失恋了吧？”他试图开个玩笑，他知道这个人有多讨女孩子喜欢。

没想到约翰抬起头，扯了扯嘴角：“差不多吧。”

这让他愣了愣，沉默了一会儿，西里尔再次开口：“抽烟对嗓子不好的。”

“我知道，”对方弹了弹烟灰，看向一旁，眼睑仍旧红肿，“会戒掉的，总有一天会戒掉，让我再抽几口吧。”

下半场时约翰明显有些不对劲，不是说入不了戏，而是太入戏了，台词念得比平时更狠厉，动作比平时更激烈，笑到眼角带泪，带着绝望表情倒进他怀里，仿佛真的要死掉。一直到结束西里尔都忍不住暗暗忧心，但对方又表现得跟没事人一样——典型的约翰做派。

晚上他还是等着约翰一起走回去，没有人说任何话，两个人只是默默朝酒店走。西里尔转头去看另一个人，对方的眼珠往这边转了转，又飞快瞟回去。他猜自己的态度已被获悉，约翰不傻也不迟钝，眼睛眯起来的时候精明得像猫，绿色虹膜上似乎能映出所有真相，但也放任一切发展到现在。

等前方的一条道路变作两条，约翰忽然站住脚，抬头去看天上。他也抬头，看到云层罩住的一片月影，缺了一角，光芒有些惨淡。再低下来时约翰正在看他，神情专注，似乎有什么东西值得好好观察。同他对视了一会儿，西里尔大概领会了该做什么，所以他向前倾身，捧住对方的脖子吻了上去。

约翰温顺地接受这个吻，以沉默作为这段关系的开端，有些事你开口要他才会给，你递到他手里他才会接，即便是吞下数枚石榴籽。

最后一次吻他的时候约翰在哭，难过得不行，眼泪怎么也止不住，西里尔还是第一次见他哭成这个样子，好奇地舔了舔那些自眼角流下的液体，在他耳边问：“是因为汤姆吗？”对方顿了顿，挣扎起来要摆脱他，但被钳住手臂翻过来，摆成跪趴的姿势，塌下腰让他重新顶进来。

约翰肩膀抵着床单，头埋在被子里哭，每被顶一下就流出更多的眼泪，这让西里尔也不知道他是因为伤心还是因为被操的了。但不管怎样他决定收起同理心，这些可都是约翰自找的，过去几个月他们对彼此和自我的折磨都实在是够了。

约翰开始打哭嗝，身体震一下连带着后穴也缩一下，他觉得这实在是可爱，将对方拉起来一些，对准前列腺蹭过去，约翰就在他怀里颤栗不止。他去吮对方的脖颈和耳垂，那些地方也变得和眼泪一样咸涩，通红通红的，好像皮肤不存在似的。

“我也要走了。”西里尔这样说，感到怀里的人猛地僵住。好一会儿没有声音，他伸手去摸索，碰到一手水泽，更多的眼泪汹涌而来，他不得不花了很久将对方哄好，身上沾着的精液快干了才把约翰弄进浴室。

约翰枕着他手臂睡着了，他自己却合不上眼，窗帘余了一小半没拉，西里尔无法克制地注意到窗外的月亮，没有盈满，细小的一钩挂在那里，群星反而喧宾夺主，点亮深蓝的夜幕。

天气热起来后他们在中国重又聚首，开始忙忙碌碌的巡演，约翰又让他惊讶：茂丘西奥留起了胡子。他不知道该作何评价，约翰总执着于在不必要的方面改变。

“真不好看？”有一次约翰悄悄问。

“……原来好看一些。”他回答。

对方心事重重地走开，西里尔在原地抿着嘴憋笑。

约翰终于刮掉了胡子，不知道为什么他松了一口气，同时注意到那根夹在指尖的电子烟，目光在上面停留片刻，随即转向别处。隔着一段距离那人看过来，眼睛合上再打开，瞳仁又化作两粒圆宝石。

电子烟变成香烟时他忍不住开口问：“不是说要戒烟……”话一出口他又后悔了，旧事重提可不是什么愉快的事情，倒显得他婆婆妈妈。

“戒不掉啊……”约翰低了低头，很苦恼地笑，“我可试过不止一次了，这次又失败了……”

就像月亮缺了又满，三相女神轮番上阵，西里尔心想，你从来猜不出她的姓名。这时天气晴朗，尘土在阳光里闪闪发亮，寂静扰乱人心，几乎让人无法忍受。

“还要唱那首中文歌？”约翰突然问。

“对……粉丝们都很喜欢，”他回答，拿不准对方是不是只是随便找个话题，他微笑着，尽量让气氛轻快一些，“好不容易学会的呢……”

“是什么意思来着？”约翰看着他的眼睛，没有移开，“我又忘记了……”

“哦，我有对照的翻译，我存下来的。”他打开手机，把图片放大递到对方面前，约翰没有接过去，只是靠过来凑近了瞧，侧颊和耳后就清晰地展现在他面前，西里尔甚至能看到他白皙的后颈，短短的发尾服帖柔软地附在皮肤上，两侧在中间汇聚成一个水滴一样的尖儿，耳朵因为太薄，被光透过去，看起来是红红的。

“很美丽的歌。”一会儿后约翰抬起头来对他说。

“……是的。”他回答，刚才的事带给他一股莫名的冲动和勇气，让他问出来，“你要不要，跟我一起……”说出来又有些后悔，“我是说，你想不想……”

“好啊，”没等他说完对方竟然就直接回答，“我很乐意和你一起唱这首――你弹吉他，对吧？”

“对，对。”他回答，心脏因为喜悦和疑惑而惴惴不安。

晚上的时候约翰很快活，和他日渐冒出的快乐泡沫一样肉眼可见，大抵是满月女神塞勒涅出巡，金黄明亮一轮完美的圆就停在头顶。耳边恍惚传来脚步和狗吠声，停下来时西里尔刚好站在三岔口处，这时身后似乎有人叫他的名字。我该回头吗？他想。

转过身来时他看到约翰，望着他走过来。“我以为你先走了。”他说。

“嗯，我停下来等了，”约翰回答，“可以跟你一起走吗？”

当然可以。他们再一次一起并肩而行，不同的是这次倒是对方欲言又止。走到路灯下面西里尔直接站住脚，等着另一个人说出他想说的话。

约翰不好意思地拨了拨头发，吞吞吐吐地开口：“我猜……要是说‘我还是想你’这样的话，肯定会惹人生气的吧？”

“没错，所以最好换个说法，”他看着对方的眼睛，“也别说‘我忘不了你’。”

为难地想了一阵，约翰最后说：“那，你……你愿不愿意，跟我在一起？”

“我不知道，约翰，”他实话实说，“有时候我觉得我了解一切，但总不知道你。就像月亮有时候圆，有时候缺，有时出现有时消失，我总弄不清确切的历法，它的出现总让我意外。”

“这有什么不知道的，”沉默了几秒，对方轻声回答，好像那只是一个简单问题，“再怎么转……我也只有一个面朝向这边。”

西里尔先上的楼，刚把吉他放下，掏出口袋里的东西时就发现钥匙扣无故脱落。肯定是掏房卡时蹭掉的，实在是用了太久了。他拧开门探身出去，正看到约翰站在不远处的电梯口，低着头看手里拣起的一枚椭圆物体，听见响动朝他这里望过来。

他把房卡插回去，看着对方走过来，把手里东西递给他，在约翰出声前攥住他的手腕拉进房间内。

约翰的气息一下子扑在他脖子上，笑起来又弄得他痒痒的，西里尔在心里重重地叹气，扳过对方的脖子同他接吻。约翰还是怕痒，肚子被碰到的时候向后缩去，肋骨内侧在皮肤上顶出两个小角，手往上一些，按上去时能感到胸腔里有规律的震动。

他们在门边站了三分钟才想起挪脚，倒在床上时约翰又红了起来，从额头到脖子都是一片潮粉，掌心和指尖也是。空调好像失去作用，他感到令人眩晕的燥热，对方身上却显得温凉，教他忍不住贴得更紧，约翰催促着要他再快些，再快些——

“到底要多快？”他被催得有些烦，在身下人耳边问。

“就……再，快一点……”约翰喘息着，似乎不太清醒，西里尔只好把他拉起来，让他坐在腰胯上，要他自己动。对方好一会儿才明白过来他的意思，吃惊又迷惑，但最终还是撑着他的胸膛，将身体抬起来又坐下。

“这样……好奇怪，”约翰又烧起来，起伏着在他身上操着自己，脸颊红得像喝醉了，“好奇怪啊……”

“没关系，没关系的……”他撑起身去吻对方，握住手底下的腰向上顶撞，换来一声哭泣似的低吟，整个世界突然变得极其狭小，只剩下能让他们容身的裂隙般的空间，时间被拉成一个细长的环，漫长得能绕住一整颗星体。

西里尔不知道阿缇蜜丝的月车是否为他停留，不知道他终生追逐着的变幻莫测是否有了盖棺之论，但他仍不由自主屏息凝神，等待什么东西自柏树后现身。


End file.
